


Shall We Dance

by eL27



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Dancing, First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Party, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: a/n: jadi waktu engga sengaja buka-buka buku draft khusus ide-ide ceritaku, terus nemu ide cerita buat couple satu ini. Jadi yaudah, dibuat aja deh sekalian hehe





	Shall We Dance

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: jadi waktu engga sengaja buka-buka buku draft khusus ide-ide ceritaku, terus nemu ide cerita buat couple satu ini. Jadi yaudah, dibuat aja deh sekalian hehe

“Ma, apakah aku harus ikut?” tanya seorang pemuda. Penampilannya saat ini bisa dibilang sangat menawan. Dengan tinggi yang semampai, rambut yang dikucir kuda dan dibiarkan panjang melebihi bahu meskipun ia seorang laki-laki dan wajah yang androgini—bisa tampan dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan. Pemuda itu mengenakan tuxedo putih berdasi lengkap dengan setangkau mawar terselip di saku tuxedo-nya. “Mama!” panggil pemuda itu lagi.

“Rikka, kau tahu sendiri papamu sudah tidak ada. Jika saja papamu masih ada, tentu mama akan lebih memilih mengajak papamu daripada dirimu, anakku.” Wanita paruh baya yang tidak kalah modis dan cantik itu menatap putra semata wayangnya dengan tatapan penuh kelembutan. “Temani mama ke pesta malam ini. Jika di sana kau sudah tidak betah, kau boleh pulang lebih dulu,” ucap wanita itu akhirnya.

Serra Rikka. Pemuda yang memiliki wajah androgini itu menghembuskan napasnya pasrah. Mau tidak mau ia akhirnya menyanggupi permintaan sang mama. Rikka, selain menjadi mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo jurusan Manajemen Bisnis juga mempunyai berprofesi sebagai model yang tidak kalah terkenal. Wajah androgininya yang bisa didandani tampan dan cantik sesuka hati menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi Rikka. Karena wajah androgininya itulah yang berhasil membawa Rikka berada dipuncak kesuksesan karir modeling-nya saat ini.

“Mungkin aku tidak bisa terlalu lama, Ma. Besok aku mempunyai jadwal kelas dan pemotretan,” ucap Rikka.

Wanita itu mengangguk. “Mama tahu. Tsukishiro-san sudah memberitahukan hal itu pada Mama.” Tsukishiro adalah manajer Rikka. Setiap pekerjaan yang diambil Rikka akan diurus oleh laki-laki seumuran mamanya itu kemudian melaporkannya kepada mama Rikka. “Ayo kita berangkat! Mama tidak sabar ingin mengenalkanmu dengan kolega-kolega, Mama!” ajak wanita itu menarik tangan Rikka.

Rikka hanya pasrah saja. Ia bukan tipe orang penyuka pesta. Apalagi pesta mewah sesama pengusaha seperti ini. Hanya saja sejak papanya meninggal dua tahun lalu karena kecelakaan, Rikka mau tidak mau harus menggantikan papanya untuk menemani mamanya pergi ke pesta jika mamanya meminta.

Malam ini adalah pesta pembukaan sebuah hotel bintang lima, dan tentu saja mama Rikka diundang untuk menghadiri pesta itu. Dan tidak lupa wanita itu langsung menghubungi Rikka begitu ia mendapatkan undangan pesta itu.

Rikka berdoa dalam hati. Semoga saja mamanya tidak terlalu banyak membicarakannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada kolega-kolega mamanya. Dan yang terpenting, Rikka ingin malam ini cepat berakhir.

 

*** *** ***

 

Ballroom sebuah hotel baru itu tampak ramai dengan orang-orang berjas dan ber-dress mewah. Ruangan ballroom yang dihias sedemikian rupa menambah kesan bahwa pesta ini adalah pesta yang mewah—sangat mewah malah.

Rikka masih setia berjalan di sebelah mamanya, mengikuti—lebih mirip mengekori—mamanya kemana pun wanita itu berjalan. Melempar senyum manis yang terpaksa agar terlihat sopan ketika mamanya memperkenalkan dirinya kepada kolega-kolega mamanya. Tidak jarang beberapa dari mereka yang mengenal Rikka langsung meminta berfoto bersama. Dengan berat hati Rikka mengiyakan permintaan-permintaan itu.

“Bagaimana menurutmu, Sayang?” tanya mamanya tiba-tiba.

Rikka mengernyit. “Bagaimana apanya?” tanya Rikka heran.

“Kau sudah berkenalan dengan beberapa kolega Mama. Apa ada yang menarik perhatianmu untuk diajak bekerja sama?” tanya sang mama.

Rikka menghembuskan napas pelan. “Ma, aku berada di sini untuk menemani Mama pergi ke pesta. Bukan untuk memilih kolega,” ucap Rikka. “Toh, aku tidak tertarik untuk meneruskan perusahaan Papa dan Mama.” Ucapan Rikka itu berhasil membuat wanita paruh baya itu cemberut.

“Terus saja bicara seperti itu! Apa kamu tega membuat Mama bekerja sampai tua dan Mama mati nanti!?” tanya sang mama sinis.

“Ma... kita sudah membahas ini—“

“Ahh, sudahlah! Dari dulu kamu memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan perusahaan kita!” tukas mamanya memotong ucapan Rikka.

Rikka menghembuskan napas lagi. Ia baru saja ingin berbicara ketika seseorang menghampiri mamanya dan membuat Rikka mengurungkan niat untuk berbicara. Melihat mamanya yang tampak asyik berbincang dengan pasangan suami-istri itu membuat Rikka memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapan para orang tua.

Rikka berjalan ke sisi lain ballroom. Beberapa balkon memang sengaja dibuka sehingga Rikka bisa dengan leluasa pergi ke sana untuk menghindari suasana sumpek di dalam ballroom.

Rikka membuang napasnya pelan. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pembatas besi balkon dan merematnya kuat-kuat. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat, membiarkan semilir angin malam menerpa wajahnya dan mengakibatkan anakan rambutnya menari-nari di sisi wajahnya. Bagi siapa pun yang melihat Rikka saat ini pasti akan mengira Rikka perempuan karena saking cantiknya Rikka saat ini. Meski menggunakan tuxedo bukannya dress, namun kecantikan wajah Rikka memang tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja.

Sejak dulu Rikka memang tidak tertarik untuk mewarisi bisnis keluarganya. Namun karena dia adalah anak tunggal membuat Rikka dengan berat hati mengambil kuliah jurusan Manajemen Bisnis.

Hampir tiga tahun Rikka berkuliah dalam jurusan itu, Rikka sama sekali tidak menemukan sesuatu yang membuat Rikka benar-benar ingin memperlajari mata kuliah dijurusan tersebut. Rikka memang menghadiri kelas, mengikuti ujian dan segudang kegiatan lain selayaknya mahasiswa pada umumnya. Namun, Rikka hanya melakukannya setengah hati.

Profesinya sebagai model justru yang sering membuat Rikka bersemangat. Sejak kecil Rikka memang lebih menyukai bidang seni, hanya saja karena suruhan orang tuanya, Rikka rela masuk jurusan Manajemen Bisnis dan meninggalkan jurusan Seni yang sudah dipilihnya.

Orang tua Rikka jelas melarang Rikka menjadi model. Namun dengan sedikit kelicikan Rikka, akhirnya orang tuanya menyetujui keinginan Rikka menjadi model. Saat itu Rikka mengancam akan pergi dari rumah jika orang tuanya tidak memberikan ijin Rikka mengikuti casting sebagai model sebuah majalah fashion terkenal. Sehingga orang tua Rikka terpaksa mengiyakan keinginan Rikka mengikuti casting agar Rikka juga mau masuk ke jurusan Manajemen Bisnis.

“Aku tidak tahu jika pesta ini juga menerima model androgini sebagai tamunya.” Suara di sampingnya membuat Rikka sontak membuka matanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi—bahkan lebih tinggi dari Rikka—sedang menatapnya. “Murase Dai. Panggil saja Dai.” Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Rikka.

Rikka menatap uluran tangan itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya menerima uluran tangan itu. “Serra Rikka.”

Pemuda itu mengangguk. “Aku tahu. Model terkenal itu, bukan?” tanya Dai. Rikka tersenyum tipis dan segera melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. “Sedang apa di sini? Mencari udara segar? Atau menghindari keramaian pesta?” tanya Dai.

“Dua-duanya.” Jawaban singkat dari Rikka membuat Dai tersenyum simpul.

“Aku tebak, kau terpaksa berada dipesta seperti ini?” tanya Dai. Rikka mengangguk singkat.

“Aku menemani mamaku,” ucap Rikka kemudian.

“Aku bersama ayahku. Aku sudah menolaknya tetapi orang tua itu memaksaku. Dia bilang ingin aku ikut dan mencoba peruntungan untuk mencarikanku kekasih di pesta ini,” cerita Dai.

Rikka terkekeh mendengarkan cerita Dai. Ia tidak menyangka akan merasa nyaman berbicara dengan orang lain yang baru beberapa menit dikenalnya.

“Jadi, ayahmu mencoba menjodohkanmu begitu?” tanya Rikka.

Dai tersenyum tipis. “Begitulah ayahku. Aku masih muda, namun sudah meributkan masalah rumah tangga dan semacamnya,” ucap Dai. “Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kekasihmu tidak khawatir membiarkanmu pergi ke pesta seperti ini? Di dalam sana banyak sekali gadis berkelas dari keluarga pengusaha,” ucap Dai lagi.

Rikka tersenyum dan menggeleng. “Aku tidak punya kekasih.”

“Benarkah? Model seterkenal dirimu tanpa kekasih?” tanya Dai.

“Mempunyai kekasih itu bukan segala-galanya.” Komentar Rikka. “Menjadi seorang model sudah menyita banyak waktuku. Aku tidak mau menelantarkan kekasihku karena pekerjaanku nanti jika aku memiliki kekasih,” jelas Rikka.

Dai tersenyum. “Mulia sekal,” komentarnya. “Ngomong-ngomong, artikel fashion mengenai wedding themed di majalah A+ sangat keren. Kau terlihat serasi dengan model laki-laki itu,” ucap Dai.

“Terima kasih,” ucap Rikka. “Aku agak kesusahan saat pemotretan itu. Shiki-san terlalu pilih-pilih model yang menjadi partner-nya. Pada akhirnya dia sendiri yang memintaku untuk menjadi pasangannya,” jelas Rikka.

“Kau cantik.” Dai berbisik.

“Maaf?” Rikka mengernyit ketika tidak begitu mendengar ucapan Dai.

“Bukan apa-apa,” ucap Dai. Ia menoleh ke arah dalam ballroom. Musik klasik yang terdengar membuat Dai tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali menatap Rikka, kali ini disertai dengan Dai yang berlutut di depan Rikka yang sontak saja membuat Rikka terkejut. “Shall we dance?” tanya Dai mengulurkan tangannya kepada Rikka.

“Eh?” Rikka gelagapan. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah mendapatkan ajakan berdansa ketika ia berada dipesta. Apalagi yang mengajaknya berdansa adalah laki-laki sama sepertinya.

Dai masih setia berlutut di depannya, senyuman yang Dai berikan pada Rikka seakan menyiratkan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi dari diri pemuda tinggi itu.

“Baiklah jika kau memaksa,” ucap Rikka akhirnya. Ia menerima uluran tangan dari Dai. Tanpa Rikka bisa cegah, setelah Dai berdiri, pemuda itu menyempatkan diri mengecup punggung tangan Rikka dan membuat wajah Rikka merona seketika.

Rikka tidak tahu kenapa, namun ia merasa nyaman ketika Dai memperlakukan dirinya dengan manis selayaknya seorang putri seperti ini. Dai menuntun Rikka masuk ke dalam ballroom. Musik klasik langsung menyambut, puluhan pasangan sudah berdiri di lantai dansa dan menari seirama dengan musik yang diputar.

Dai menarik Rikka menuju ke tengah. Rikka hampir saja memekik kaget ketika merasakan sebuah tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dan menarik tubuh Rikka lebih dekat dengan Dai. Dai tersenyum pada Rikka, ia menarik salah satu tangan Rikka dan menempatkannya pada bahunya.

Oke. Sekarang Rikka benar-benar malu luar biasa. Apalagi kedekatan dan posisi mereka sudah sangat mirip sepasang kekasih yang siap berdansa.

Intro musik terdengar, dan saat itulah Dai memberikan kode kepada Rikka untuk mulai berdansa bersamanya. Gerakan mereka berdua begitu anggun dan pas dengan irama musik yang mengiringi. Keduanya saling tatap dan melempar senyum satu sama lain. Rona merah yang semula memenuhi pipi Rikka kini sudah mulai memudar.

Tanpa sadar mereka berdua sudah menjadi tontonan puluhan pasangan lainnya. Mereka begitu kagum melihat Dai dan Rikka yang berdansa.

Rikka merasakannya. Meski ia sudah bisa mengontrol rona merah di wajahnya, namun ia tidak bisa mengontrol debaran jantung dalam dirinya. Bagi Rikka, pesta malam ini adalah pesta paling berkesan baginya. Dan ini pertama kalinya Rikka berharap pesta ini tidak berakhir begitu cepat seperti pesta-pesta sebelumnya.

Mungkinkah... mungkinkah Murase Dai adalah pengeran berkuda putih yang selama ini Rikka nanti kedatangannya?

 

—FIN—

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi endingnya emang begini aja :") sudah bingung mau ngetik apalagi. Soalnya emang di draft yang aku bikin, emang begini jalan ceritanya 


End file.
